Last Friday Night
by Rebekah Caren
Summary: A boy, the boy's friend's little sister, and booze. What could possibly happen?Bad summary, but please read and review! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllooo children! Here's a little Mondler due to the lack of it lately. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! **

* * *

><p>I stumbled through the crowded bar, in search of Ross, Kip,and Gandalf. Carly just broke up with me and I was drunk. Ross and Gandalf were probably drunk too. But they were better than being drunk alone.<p>

They weren't there. Charlie(the bartender) said they had left with Carol and some other girl, Susan, I think. I sat down at the bar and ordered another beer. A girl with dark, long hair, who look extremely familiar, stumbled up.

"Anyone sittin' here?" she asked in a slurred voice, motioning to the empty seat beside me.

"Nah," I said, and she sat down. She had the prettiest eyes, sea blue. She was wearing black skinny jeans, grey converses, and a boys t-shirt that said 'Frankie Say Relax'.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist," she ordered.

"She doesn't look old enough to drink," I thought to myself. She had to be younger than me, and I had just turned twenty-one a couple of weeks ago.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" I asked her. She grinned at me lopsidedly.

"Nope, but Charlie's a family friend," she said quietly, like she was scared someone would overhear,"I'm only twenty,"

Then Charlie came with my beer and her drink.

"Thanks, Charlie!" the girl said giggling. Charlie laughed.

"Ok, Monica, if you promise me you won't drink anymore tonight, I promise I won't tell your mama that you went and got drunk," the girl, Monica, giggled some more.

"I promise," she said. Charlie went to help some one behind the bar. So Monica is her name. That's pretty. And familiar.

"So, your names Monica, huh? That's pretty," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks, I've always hated it. Especially when I was little," Monica said smiling. I smiled back.

"Why?" I asked, actually wondering. It seemed like I had know her for awhile.

"Oh, I used to be fat," she said as-a-matter-of-factly as she sipped her drink. I was some what surprised by her straightforwardness.

"Ah, that must have been tough," I nodded. She looked at me.

"What about you, then? Your childhood?" she asked.

"Well, when I was nine, my parents announced their divorce on Thanksgiving," I started. She groaned.

"That must have sucked," she said.

"Yeah, turns out my dad was sleeping with the houseboy. Now my mom is an erotic novelist and my dad a gay burlesque dancer," I said finishing my beer, and I motioned for another.

"Wow," Monica said, " Well how 'bout recently?" she asked, ending her sentence with a hiccup. She was really drunk.

"Well I'm in college, majoring in math and accounting, even though I hate it," I said sipping my new beer.

"Why you doin' it if you don't like it?" she asked finishing off her drink.

"I dunno I got a thing for numbers. What about you?" I asked, surprised how much I had already told this stranger about my life.

"I'm in culinary school. I lost around hundred and fifty pounds after my senior year. My 'best friend' is a total bitch who dumped me after high school. I have only been drunk twice in my life, after graduation and now," she started laughing.

"What?" I asked and laughed along with her.

"You look familiar. I like you," she said. I smiled. I looked familiar to her too.

"I like you too, Mon," I said. She moved towards me and kissed me. Her tongue slipped into mine, and I could taste all the scotch she had drunk. I slid my hand under her shirt. Her fingers tangled into my hair. She broke away.

"You wanna go to my place?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded.

"Yeah, let's hurry," Monica said. I paid my tab and grabbed her hand. We stumbled out of the bar and into the rain that had started to pour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its so short, but algebra homework called. Please leave a quick review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Ouch," I said as I opened my eyes. My head was pounding. I looked around the small messy dorm I shared with Ross. His bed was still in a mess, which told me that he had stayed with Carol last night. I rolled over, and my eyes snapped to something on my bedside table. A foil condom wrapper.<p>

"Holy shit," I moaned. Who the hell had I slept with? I know Carly had broken up with me, cause then I went and got drunk.

"Monica, that's her name," I said to myself. I sat up. Memories from the night before came flooding back. Getting drunk, talking to a beuatiful girl, and kissing her. My shirt was missing. Hers was laying half-way under Ross's bed. Just as I swung my legs out of bed, Ross came in.

"Hey man. Sorry we left you at the bar. Carol wanted to… well, you know," he laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah, haha. Carly dumped me last night," I said as I pulled on my jeans.

He had a weird sympathetic look.

"Sorry man. Hey, Kip's looking for you," Ross said as he flopped onto his bed. I pulled on a shirt and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

I found Kip at the coffee shop. He waved me over. I sat down beside him.

"What's up man?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nothing,man. And I heard about Carly. She's a slut anyway, Chan. If it makes you feel any better, my date bailed too," Kip said finishing his coffee.

"That sucks," I nodded. He looked at his watch.

"Whoa, man. I gotta go meet her now," he exclaimed.

"So she bailed, and you're meeting her?" I asked confusedly. He nodded.

"Well, she called me last night and told me she came to the bar, but couldn't find me, so she left. And she's really hot," he said, "Bye." He left. I sighed. I went to order a coffee and reached into my pocket to get my wallet when a note came out. I paid for my coffee and opened the note as I walked out.

"Dear Mystery Guy(You never told me your name),

I just thought I should tell you I had fun last night. You seemed so sweet and I would love to see you again. But I have a boyfriend. I'm really sorry.

Love,

Monica" I read the note several times before folding it and replacing it in my pocket. She has a boyfriend. And she liked me and wanted to see me again. And I liked her. But she had a boyfriend. That meant no.

* * *

><p><p>

I had lunch with Ross and Carol, and Carol's friend Susan. I decided not to tell Ross about Monica. They talked about homework and papers that were due. But I stopped listening. Because then I saw her.

"Dammit," I whispered.

Monica.

With Kip.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is even shorter than the last one. Sorry people. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Monica!" Ross said as he stood up and hugged Monica and kissed her cheek. She hugged him back. Shit.<p>

"You guys, this is my sister, Monica. Mon, you know Carol. This is Susan. And you know Chandler," he said. What? She knows Chandler? She and Kip sat down.

"Yeah, how could I forget? Hey Chandler," she said quietly. It all came rushing back. Thanksgiving. She was fat and I thought she was nice. Next Thanksgiving. She's thin and hot. And she cut my toe off.

"Hey," I managed. Kip wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks again, Ross, for setting us up," he said as he kissed her head. I hated him.

"Oh my God, I think I'm actually jealous," I thought. Monica had on the same shoes and jeans, but she had my shirt on. Her hair was pulled back, but I could still see her beautiful curls. Kip whispered something to hear. She smiled.

"Sure, Kip," she said as she kissed him. I actually felt pain.

"You guys wanna go see a movie?" Kip asked. Carol shook her head.

"Nah, me and Susan have an oral report due soon, but, uh, thanks," Carol said. Ross also said no.

"Uh, sure. I'll come," I said standing up with them. I needed to talk to her. We said our good-byes and walked towards the dorms.

"Hey, Monica, I just need to change my shirt. Can you wait here with Chandler, babe?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Sure," she said, and they kissed. Kip walked toward his dorm.

"Monica…" I said. She looked up at me.

"Look, Chandler, I really like you. Like, really really like you. But," she blew the hair out of her eyes, "Can we pretend like last night never happened?" Wow.

"I don't know if I can. You're my best friend's little sister. You're the best sex I've ever had. You're my other best friend's girlfriend. And I also think that I lo-" I said, but she cut me off.

"Don't Chandler…" she said urgently. I saw Kip coming around the corner.

"-ve you," I finished. Monica's face was unreadable. She inhaled.

"Hey, ready to go?" Kip said. Monica nodded.

"Uh, I think I'll pass, Kip," I said and turned from Monica. I walked into my dorm and slid to the floor.

"Dammit," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is set about a month after that Friday night. Still really ahort, but i promise to make up for it with a super long chapter soon! Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

><p>"RING!" the phone always seemed to be louder while I was asleep. I rolled over. My clock said it was 2:30 a.m.<p>

"Who the hell…" I wondered to myself. Ross was with Carol. Maybe he needed something. Or maybe just to tell me they did it five times… again.

"Hello?" I answered it groggily. The voice on the other end surprised me.

"Chandler?" the sweet voice asked. Monica sounded like she had been crying.

"Yeah?" I replied. She sighed.

"It's about Kip," she said. I sat up. Since the day I had found out about her and Kip, we pretended nothing happened. Monica was actually my best friend.

"What about Kip?" I asked.

"Is he cheating on me?" she asked in reply. I scratched my head.

"Not that I know of. He hasn't left campus all week," I said. Monica sniffled.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. I nodded to myself.

"I'm positive. Anything else you need?" I said.

"Can you meet me this afternoon to help me move stuff into my apartment? Kip would, but he's going to see his 'parents'," she put emphasis on 'parents'.

"Sure. I'll come right after my classes," I offered.

"Damn, today's Friday, isn't it?" Monica asked. I chuckled.

"Early Friday morning," I said.

"I'll let you get some sleep. You have a lot of boxes to move this afternoon," she sounded halfway apologetic, "Thanks, by the way,"

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening to me and not hanging up on me when I call you at almost three o'clock in the morning," Monica softly answered. I smiled to myself.

"It's no problem, Mon. Good morning, star-shine," I said, using the nickname I had given her after her first couple of midnight calls.

"Good morning, Chalala," she laughed. I groaned.

"You know I hate that," I griped. She giggled again.

"Well, then you shouldn't sing on the shower," she said.

"Touché," I said, "Bye, Mon,"

"Bye, Chan," she said, and then hung up. I sat there holding the phone. I put it down and laid down to try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>My dreams had been filled with Monica. She seemed to be everywhere. I couldnt concentrate on anything, so I decided to skip my last two classes, and headed to my dorm to change my jeans and shirt.<p>

"Hey, Chan!" Kip came towards me.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Don't you have a class now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't you?" I countered. He grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm going to see my parents. Why are you skipping?" he asked.

"I'm helping someone move into their new apartment," I replied.

"Well, have fun, man. See you later," he said before walking off. I went into my dorm and changed. I walked out and went around the corner, when I saw something that made me mad.

Kip.

Kissing not Monica.

He was kissing Carly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated. I opened a document to write it about ten times, but it didn't sound right. I hope you enjoy. Please review! **

* * *

><p>I slowly knocked on Monica's apartment door. The plain green door had a number 5 on it. <p>

"Come in!" someone inside the apartment called out. I twisted the door knob, my stomach turning flips as I thought about Monica and what I had seen with Kip earlier. I stepped inside. This apartment was anything but plain. The walls were an extravagant purple, but not deep purple. The obvious kitchen was already filled with different types of pots and pans, along with cups and wine glasses of different sizes. Then, in the middle of the huge room was a pile of boxes, stacked like a screwed up pyramid with a hole in the middle. Suddenly, Monica popped up out of the boxes.

"Holy pile of boxes, Batman!" I exclaimed. She laughed and walked towards me.

"Thank you for coming to help me, Chandler." she said hugging me, "Ross is glued to Carol, and Kip had to visit his parents all of a sudden,"

"Yeah, well, you know Ross. He's gonna end up married to Carol. And Kip, he's very close to his parents," I said, the end coming out more bitterly then I meant it to. Monica apparently didn't notice. Instead of saying anything else, she broke our hug and started pulling me towards the pile of boxes.

"How do you have so much crap when you're twenty and just moved out of your parents house?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and continued to tell me which shelf her 'guest' towels went on. I nodded along to her rant, and started doing what she said.

* * *

><p><p>

I sat beside Monica outside her apartment on the balcony. She looked tired, but pleased. Everything was placed perfectly in her apartment.

"So," I started, not sure how to approach the subject of Kip, "like your new apartment?" She nodded.

"Yep. But tomorrow I have to go couch shopping,"

"Cool. How's it going with Kip?" I asked, biting my lip as I realized what I had said. She nodded once again.

"Its nice. He's not really pushing for anything serious, but he's still kinda…" she trailed off, trying to think of a word.

"I find him rather annoying sometimes," I pitched my opinion in. She smiled.

"Not annoying." she still grinned at it, "Can I ask you a favor, Chandler?"

"Sure, though no promises," I said, and then she looked at me with her sapphire eyes and I melted a little. " Okay, for you I promise,"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I know I'm 'grown-up' and all, but I don't want to stay by myself the first night," she said, putting air quotes around 'grown-up'. I grinned.

"Sure, Mon," I said. Monica smiled, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her familiar body, remembering what it felt like on that long-forgotten night. I pressed my lips against her hair softly.

"So, you wanna watch a movie or something?" she said, her head still on my chest.

"Sure," I said, but neither of us moved to get up. She sighed softly, and pulled away. I stood up, and took her hand to pull her to her feet. Still holding her hand, I walked to the edge of the balcony.

"Great view, huh?" Monica said. I nodded.

"Yeah, how the hell are you gonna pay for it?" I laughed.

"I think I might get a roommate. You want to room with me?" she asked half-joking. I grinned.

"I would love to, but I don't think Ross or Kip would like that very much," I answered. She nodded.

"I wish you could though," she whispered, almost too softly to hear.

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay, we can watch 'The Breakfast Club' or 'Sixteen Candles' because that's all I have. And because I have no couch, we have to sit on the floor," Monica said as she brought out her two VHS tapes.

"Hmmm… well, my dad made me watch 'Sixteen Candles' with him once, so bad memories there. Breakfast Club," I said, shuddering at the memories. She laughed, that beautiful, musical laugh that made me melt.

"Breakfast Club it is," she said, putting it in the player. Then she went into her bedroom, and came out with a couple pillows. She hit me with one, and plopped on the floor beside me. I hit her back with my pillow.

"Shhhhh, Chandler! It's starting!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just going to be laying on me asleep in fifteen minutes, Mon," I said, and she shrugged.

"Hush anyway," she said, smiling. I obeyed, and she put her pillow on my lap and laid down in front of me, resting her head on it.

* * *

><p><p>

After the movie ended, I picked Monica up off the floor. She gurgled some nonsense, something that sounded like "I'm not gonna eat you Ross!". I chuckled to myself. What in the world did she do to Ross when they were little? I opened her bedroom door, and crossed over to her bed. I laid her down as gently as possible.

"Chandler…," she mumbled. I pulled the comforter over her.

"Yeah?" I replied. She opened her eyes. I grabbed a blanket from a nearby box, intending to sleep on the floor in her living room.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" she asked sleepily.

"On the floor, Mon," I said. She sat up.

"No. If you sleep on the floor, I'm gonna sleep on the floor," she said, and she started climbing out of her bed.

"No, no, no," I said, putting her back in bed. She pulled me down. Damn, she was strong!

"Monica…" I said. She hit me on my head.

"No. You are going to sleep here, and then tomorrow go back to your dorm and change, and then help me buy furniture," she mumbled, and then snuggled against me. I was to sleepy(and comfortable) to fight her.

"Goodnight," I whispered, kissing her head.

* * *

><p><p>

**I hope you giys like this, because it might be the the last for awhile. Please review, even if you hate my guts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another slightly longer chapter. I think I just kinda rambled on, but please review anyway! **

* * *

><p>I woke up disorientated. These silky sheets weren't mine. The flowery comforter was not mine. The only thing around that was mine was my arm. And it was draped over the most beautiful thing ever. Monica. Every guy says that their girl looks like an angel. But Monica truly did. Her dark hair was tussled from sleep. The lids that hid her sapphire eyes were closed in a deep sleep. Her soft snores drifted to me. She was beautiful. Her head rested in the crook of my arm, her arm around my neck.<p>

"Mmmmm…," she said, shifting her position slightly. I smiled.

"Mmm… Chandler…," she put her head on my chest. She said my name! My name! Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin' Mon," I said. She looked at me and then around, and she started detangling herself from me.

"Déjà vu, huh?" I asked jokingly. She hit my shoulder, and sat up.

"Shut up!" she whined, "You need to go home, shower, get changed, and meet me back here in an hour to help me buy furniture."

"Sir, yes sir!" I said, and then marched out of her room and her apartment. I heard her peals of musical laughter as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to mine and Ross' dorm. He sat on the his bed, working on some project.<p>

"Hey, man," I said, walking over to my dresser to grab a pair of boxers and jeans.

"Hey. Where were you last night?" he asked, closing his book. I walked into our cramped bathroom, quickly kicking off my shoes, socks, pants and underwear. I turned the shower on.

"I went out, got drunk, slept with some girl, got on a bus, and woke up in Canada," I said loudly so he could hear me. I pulled off my shirt, and jumped into the cold stream of water. "Damn, Ross! When are they gonna fix this shower?"

"I dunno! And what did you actually do last night?" he yelled back. I massaged shampoo into my scalp.

"I helped your sister unpack and crashed in her living room floor," I said as I ducked my head under the water. The stream of icy water turned burning hot.

"Gahaaaa!" I yelped. I turned the water off quickly.

"My sister? Why?" Ross said. I dried off and pulled my boxers and jeans on. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Because," I said as I grabbed a Pink Floyd tee shirt and pulled it on, "you were busy with Carol, and Kip is 'visiting his parents.'" I put air quotes around the last part. Ross raised his eyebrows.

"So, you…spent the night… with my sister?" he said slowly. I nodded. I sat on my bed and pulled on my socks.

"And now I'm helping her buy furniture. Should I shave?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Hey, what do you think about this?" he asked, pulling out a velvet ring box, opening it. Inside was an engagement ring.

"Well, Ross, what can I say? This is all so sudden!" I exclaimed. He shook his head.

"For Carol! I think I'm gonna propose to her after graduation," he put the box back under his pillow.

"You should. You guys are great together," I said as I walked out of the dorm, "Bye, dude."

* * *

><p>"I like this one, Mon," I said as I sat on a black leather couch. She laughed and sat beside me.<p>

"Okay, then when you get an apartment, you buy it," she said, slumping her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"This is the twenty-seventh couch we have looked at. And," I said poking her stomach, "you promised me lunch by two-thirty," She laughed, and pulled me up to look at more couches. I groaned. Monica rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Five more couches and we'll eat. And, if you don't whine anymore, I get you some ice cream!" she said. I held onto her hand and walked along side her past the rows of couches.

"Then let's hurry!" I said. She laughed and walked us over to the few couches we hadn't seen.

"Oh! I like this one!" Monica said. She sat down on a white couch with little floral patterns. I sat beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder. I propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I do, too. And the coffee table. And that chair," I said, pointing at the chair on the other side of the coffee table. Monica nodded.

"I do, too! I'm gonna get them!" she exclaimed. I hugged her. A sales guy walked over to us.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked. Monica nodded.

"I want to buy this couch, table, and chair," she said. He told her where to pay and directed us to it. We walked over to the counter. Monica took out her wallet.

"Dammit… I don't have enough for the table," she explain to the check out guy.

"I got it, Mon," I said, taking out my check card. She shook her head.

"No, Chandler," she said. I hugged her.

"As a present," I said, swiping my card before she could object. I put in my pin number, paying for the couch, table, and chair.

"Do you want this delivered, ?" the guy asked. Monica nodded.

"Okay, your items should be at your apartment by about five-thirty. I hope you two enjoy your couch!" he said. Monica froze.

"Oh, we're not together," she explained. I nodded. The guy looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two just seem very close," he explained.

"We are," I said, taking Monica's hand, leading her towards the door.

"You have a good day!" I said as we walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>"You know, Ross told me he's gonna propose to Carol after graduation," I said as I sat beside Monica on her couch in her now finished apartment. She laid across my lap, resting her head on the arm of the couch.<p>

"Doesn't surprise me. He spends so much time with her. Though you know who she spends a lot of time with?" she asked. I grinned.

"Susan," we both said at the same time. I laughed.

"I thought about that once. Do you think Carol and Susan…?" I dropped off my question. She nodded.

"Definitely. Ross would flip out if I even mentioned something like that," she said laughing. We were silent for a moment.

"So how do you like your new big girl apartment?" I asked, walking my fingers across her stomach.

"I love my new big girl apartment. And I can't thank you enough for the coffee table," she said. I smiled.

"Mon, I have been saving money since I was, like, seven, to just have. There's nothing wrong with spending it on my favorite person," I said tickling her. She laughed, sitting up and attacking me. We rolled around, tickling each other until she had me pinned down.

"You're my favorite person, too," she whispered. I leaned up towards her, and she leaned down towards me. Our lips were barely centimeters apart, when there was a knock on the door. She practically leapt off of me, and I got off of the couch and sat in the chair. She opened the door to reveal Carol and Ross.

"Hey, guys," Monica said, "Come in!" I waved at them.

"Hey Carol. Ross," I nodded at him. They sat on the couch, and Monica sat almost on top of me in the chair.

"So Monica, you like your new apartment?" Carol asked. Ross held her close to him.

"Yeah! I love it! Chandler helped me pick out the couch, coffee table, and chair," she said, putting an arm around my neck. Ross raised an eyebrow at me, asking a silent question.

_Do you like her?_

I shook my head. What a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. I'm having a lot of trouble writing, so just throw me a bone and tell me what you'd like to see happen.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short one. I'm sorry that this one is short; it was meant to be a lot longer, but I'm red as a lobster from the beach and I couldn't concentrate. Please review and make a lobster happy! **

* * *

><p>The moment I shook my head, Ross visibly calmed down. He relaxed, kissing Carol's forehead.<p>

"So guess what you guys?" he asked, standing up.

"What?" Monica asked from her perch on top of me, legs swung over one arm of the couch, her back leaning on the other.

"Carol, you and I have been dating for three, wonderful years. And we've talked about the future. And now," he got down on one knee in front of a very surprised Carol, with the ring box opened, "I'm ready. Will you marry me?" Monica gasped, and sat up. Carol was crying.

"Yes!" she said as she fell into Ross' arms, kissing him. he slid the ring onto her finger. Monica awed. Ross and Carol stood up, and Monica ran to hug them.

"Congratulations, man," I said to Ross. He nodded. Monica and Carol had migrated into the kitchen to look at the ring.

"I thought you were gonna wait till graduation," I said. Ross shrugged.

"We have to wait till after graduation to get married, so I figured, you know, why not now?"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think about Ross getting married?" I asked, laying on the couch, my head in Monica's lap. She was playing with a Rubik's cube, and sat it on my forehead.<p>

"I think it great. They are perfect for each other. And Carol's great," she said, picking up the cube. She twisted it around a few times before sighing and setting it on the coffee table.

"What's wrong Mon?" I asked, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"My mother. I can already hear her. When Ross calls her and tells her that he's engaged, she's gonna call me. Ask me who I'm dating. Asking when we're getting married," she slid her arms around my neck and climbed into my lap.

"Well, you have a boyfriend," I said, grimacing at my thought of Kip. She nodded.

"But me and Kip… I like him, but I don't think he thinks we're serious," she said. How right she was stung me.

"Well, he's very lucky to have you," I said. She leaned back and smiled.

"You're my best friend, Chan," she said, laying her head back on my neck.

"You're mine, too," I said.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, extending her pinky. I linked my finger with hers.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>I woke up with a crick in my neck. And a head on my shoulder. Monica was on my lap, her arms around my neck. I slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her back. I stood up, and carried her into her bedroom, laying her on her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answered the phone in my dorm.<p>

"Why the HELL did you leave?" Monica's voice rang out over the phone.

"Oh, hi Mon," I said, sitting down on my bed. She started her rant.

"I was freaked out! I woke up in my bed. I got up, walked into my living room and you were gone! I thought I was crazy!" she yelled. I laughed as I pulled on my socks.

"I'm on my way over. Ross is with Carol," I said. She laughed.

"I doubt we'll see either of them for the next few days. Hey, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," I said unsurely.

"Can you come to lunch with me?" she asked. I felt relieved.

"Absolutely, Mon," I said.

"Great, be at my apartment in an hour, dress nice, and my parents are coming. Bye!" she hung up. I sat the phone down. She was one tricky person.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I used the sacred pinky promise. The next chapter is one that I dread to write. I hate the thought of writing that woman. Judy Geller. Ughh. Ah, well. Leave a review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I just wanted to say thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Please continue them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Mon, calm down," I said, pulling her into my arms. She thrashed around, until she managed to pull away. Then she continued her dusting rampage.<p>

"Leave me alone, Chandler! It has to be perfect!" she hit me with her dusting cloth. I sighed.

"Monica, everything looks perfect. The dinner is done. The dessert is done. Your apartment has been cleaned five times. Your mom will have nothing to complain about," I said, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She fought me. Finally she calmed down.

"You're right. Everything is ready. I need to calm down. And I will, right after I clean!" she exclaimed, and she started hitting me wildly.

"Leggo' Chandler!" she screamed. I picked her up. Impulsively, I pressed my lips to hers. She froze, but then slid her arms around my neck. Her lips felt so soft against mine, so right.

So, of course, there was a knock on the door.

"Monica!" came the voice of her father. Monica pulled away, slowly. I sat her down. She stood there, just looking at me.

"Gonna get that?" I asked softly. She snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, right," she said, and walked over to the door. She opened the door to reveal her mother and father.

"Hi mom. Hi daddy," she said hugging her mom and kissing her dad's cheek, "Come in!" They walked in, looking around. Their eyes stopped on me.

"Look, Jack. It's the boy who hates Thanksgiving," Judy whispered rather loudly. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Chandler," she said, taking their coats.

"Nice to see you two again," I said shaking Jack's hand, "Here, let me help you with those, Mon." I took the coats from her and walked into her spare room.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I heard her mom ask. Monica sighed.

"No, mom, he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend. A really close friend," she said. Judy scoffed.

"Well, you said you had a boyfriend, why isn't he here instead of whatshisname?" she said. Monica sighed again.

"He was busy," she said, with anxiousness in her voice.

"What could be more important than-" Judy started, but Jack cut her off.

"Leave her alone, Judy. We came here to have a nice lunch with our daughter and her guest," he stated. I walked out of the guest room.

"So Monica, what are we having for dinner?" Judy asked. I could tell from the look on Monica's face that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Sorry my parents were so… themselves," Monica said as she collapsed on the couch next to me. I put down her Rubik's cube.<p>

"Don't be. Your mom's just like that because she loves you. And I like your dad," I said putting an arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to start on you. About staying here so much," she said. I shrugged.

"I don't care. And you shouldn't either," I said, pushing a strand of her silky dark hair behind her ear. She smiled, but the her smile faded.

"Chandler, about before my parents came…" she started. I smiled bitterly.

"Forget about it Mon. We can just pretend it didn't happen," I said. Her smile returned.

"Thanks Chan," she said, snuggling against me.

"No problem, Mon. No problem," I said, wishing it was a problem.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy!" came that increasingly annoying voice. I had just came back from Monica's, where I had spent the night again. I turned around.<p>

"Hey, Kip," I said through my teeth. He grinned.

"So have a nice weekend with your parents?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oohhh yeah," he said, "Lots of fun, if you know what I mean." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"I think I do, but don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Kip shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" his words echoed through my head. So, so? So!

My actions were about five steps ahead of my thoughts. I quickly closed the distance between Kip and myself. I punched him in his nose. He was caught off guard and was knocked on his ass. Kip's hand was on his nose, and a thin stream of thick red blood oozed out from under it.

"What the hell, man!" he yelled. I helped him up. I dug in my book bag and found a McDonald's napkin, and handed it to him.

"Sorry, dude. It's just… I don't know, man," I said as he pressed the napkin to his nose.

"Well, at least you didn't break it," he said, talking about his nose. I grimaced.

"I'm sorry Kip, it's just, me and Ross are really good friends, and Monica is kinda like my little sister," I said, keeping the 'that I like like' in my head. He nodded.

"And I think that she should be treated right. She really likes you, man. Like, really really likes you," I finished.

"Thanks man. Your right. Monica is special. I'll treat her right. I gotta go, dude," he said, slapping my back, "Later!"

"Later," I said. At least now he would treat Monica right.

* * *

><p>"Awww yeah!" Ross screamed drunkenly, one arm slung around Carol's shoulder. Friday night had rolled around, and we had decided to celebrate Ross and Carol's engagement. Kip had been true to his word, and Monica seemed happier than ever.<p>

"I think you've had enough, babe," Carol laughed. I nodded.

"Way enough. You're drunk enough for the both of us, Ross," I joked, sipping my beer. Carol nodded. Ross muttered about having to pee and stumbled off with Gandalf.

"So, Chandler, you must be kind of upset," she said after pointing Gandalf the right way to the bathroom. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I said, avoiding her eyes. She tilted her head.

"I've seen the way you look at her," she said, motioning to where Monica and Kip were kissing and whispering in the corner.

"I don… I coul… she's Ross'… how did you know?" I asked, hitting myself in the head with my now empty beer bottle. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say a thing. Like I said, you look at her like you would do anything for her. And I like Kip and all, but he's not good enough for Monica. You are Chandler. And I know she likes you," Carol said.

"How?" I asked.

"She looks at you the same way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**.**** My mother flipped out when she saw an eighty-seven on my progress report. But you people don't care about that. Read on and review!****

* * *

><p><p>

Monica's birthday was a two weeks before graduation. And now I had two days to find her present.I glanced over at her sitting beside me at the bar. She was joking with the bar tender. When he walked away, Monica looked at me.

"Why so sad, Chan?" she said, taking a sip of my beer. I rolled my eyes and took it from her.

"Well, there's this really cool girl that I like a lot, and her birthday is in a couple of days, and I don't know what to get her," I said. She smiled.

"Well, what kind of cool is she?" she asked, taking my beer back.

"She's five kinds of cool. She likes to cook. She loves her family. She's kind of a clean freak," I said, watching her finish my beer, "You know, I can be arrested for that."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm fifteen. Anyway, this girl, does she like you?" she half laughed. I shook my head.

"I thought she did, but, uh, she got a boyfriend," I said, not completely sure if she knew I was talking about her.

"That bitch. Well, she'd be lucky to have such a great guy like you," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p><p>

"All I'm saying is that you need someone with you when check her out, she might, you know, be a mass murderer or a hippie!" I flopped on Monica's couch. She rolled her eyes, moving to sit on my stomach. I moaned in fake pain.

"Owww, Mon!" I screeched. She wiggled around more.

"If you stay here much longer, you'll meet her," she said. I checked my watch.

"Yep, I'm out at eight-thirty on a school night! Breakin' the laws! Woo!" I said, lifting her up slightly. She laughed and hit my chest.

"You're such a bad ass, Chandler!" she said sarcastically, pressing her lips to my forehead. Just then, the buzzer buzzed.

"It's Phoebe!" an oddly familiar voice rang out. Monica walked over to it.

"Come up!" she spoke through it.

Five minutes later, a blonde I was positive I had seen before entered the apartment. She just kind of drifted through the door when Monica opened it, and sat down when she was asked to.

"So, tell me about yourself," Monica said. Phoebe looked around at me sitting backwards on the couch to look at them in the kitchen.

"Well," she started, taking a deep breath, "I was born on the 16th of February, one minute after my sister. When I was three my dad, like, abandoned me, my mom, and my twin sister. So my mom raised us until I was thirteen, and she killed herself. My sister went into foster care, but I ran away; I haven't seen her since. I came to the city and lived in the back of a burnt Buick LeSabre. I got hepatitis after a pimp spit in my mouth. Then I lived with this guy named Cindy who talked to his hand in a Gremlin. I learned how to box at this YMCA I worked at, and stayed with this albino guy at Port Authority. I'm a masseuse and I'm psychic. Oh, and I'm vegetarian,"

I shut my mouth in awe. Monica seemed in a daze. She quickly came around.

"When do you want to move in?" she asked. Phoebe's face split into a grin.

"How's Friday? Tomorrow Friday, not next week Friday ," she asked Monica in turn. Monica grinned.

"Perfect. Chandler can help you move anything you need moved," she offered. I waved at Phoebe from my perch on the couch. She waved back.

"So, now that we're room mates, can I ask you some stuff?" Phoebe asked. Monica nodded. She pointed to me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked. Monica blushed. I grinned.

"No, I'm not," I said. Phoebe nodded. Monica's face returned to its normal color.

"My boyfriend is Chandler's friend, Kip. I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow," She said. "Chandler, how ever, needs to go back to school to study for his exams."

"Nooooo, Monnnn," I groaned, falling on the couch whining. Phoebe laughed. "Let me staaay! Tomorrow is your birthday and I won't get to see you!" She rolled her eyes and climbed over the back of the couch to sit on me again.

"Phoebe, since you live here, you now have permission to hit Chandler whenever you feel like it," Monica said. Phoebe followed Monica over the back of the couch and they proceeded to tickle and hit me.

"Not fair!" I screamed. Monica laughed.

"Since when have I been fair?"

* * *

><p><p>

I had found Monica's present. There was a silver bracelet in an antique shop a block from Monica's apartment that she stared at every time we passed. So, on my way back to school the next morning(I never seemed to sleep in my dorm anymore) , I bought it. She was gonna flip.

"Hey, Chan. Where you been lately?" Kip asked as soon as I walked into the one class we shared.

"I have a life, dude," I said sliding into my desk. He sat beside me.

"Since when? And, did you get Monica anything for her birthday?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, I got her something, but not much." He was ticking me off. "What'd you get her?" Kip grinned.

"You'll see," he whispered as the professor walked in and began passing out exams.

* * *

><p><p>

"Shots for the birthday girl!" Phoebe yelled, and everyone in the crowded bar started clapping. Phoebe had became a part of the group quickly. She slid a shot to Monica, who was already pretty drunk. Monica downed it, and gave Kip a sloppy kiss. Phoebe sat down beside me at the bar.

"So, when you gonna tell her?" she asked me.

"Tell who what?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Monica that you love her! Duh!" she said, downing her shot.

"I don't love Monica," I said, though I could feel myself blush.

"She loves you," Phoebe said. I stared at her.

"Wwhat?" I stammered. She looked at me apraisingly.

"Have you not seen the way she looks at you and the way she acts around you?" Phoebe said. I shrugged.

"You're crazy, Pheebs," I said. She shrugged.

"Think what you want, Chandler. But, mark my words, you two will get married. Ooh, and at your wedding, I get to sing 'I told you so', and,and I get to name your first-born child!" she said excitedly. I laughed.

"Okay, Pheebs, sure," I said. I cast a glance over to Monica and Kip. I felt jealousy shoot through my veins.

"Sure," I said again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Fifty-one reviews!Wooo! But seriously, thats really awesome you guys! Your conments and suggestions have shaped the way I write, and made it way better. So three cheers for you and what not! Please continue feeding my review addiction! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was weird to wake up in my dorm, knowing that today was the last time I ever would. I lifted my upper body off the bed. Or tried to, anyway. Monica's limbs were tangled around me, holding me down beside her. She and Kip were fighting, and she refused to stay with him. I looked over and saw Ross's bed, empty and messy as usual. Monica stirred some, but laid her head on my chest. It made the green, jealous beast that now seemed to reside in me purr. I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself from kissing her head.<p>

"Mmhmm…Chandler…" she mumbled. At first I thought she was awake, but her eyes were shut and she snored lightly. Was she dreaming of me?

"Chandler…Mmhmm…that tickles…Chandler,Chandler…CHANdler!" she moaned. Oh my God! She was dreaming about me!

"Hmm…What time is it?" she mumbled after opening her eyes a few moments later. I craned my neck to see to clock.

"Time to get up," I said. She nodded. I detangled myself from her, walking into the immaculate bathroom.

"Monica, did you clean last night?" I said, shocked at the sight of the counters and floor. So clean.

"Um… just a bit," she yelled from my bed. I laughed, shaking my head. I showered under the icy jet of water as quickly as possible. I clambered out after a moment, pulling various items of clothes on. Then I walked out back to my dorm.

"Oh, hi Mom," I said. Monica and my mother were sitting across from each other at the small table shove into the corner, chatting animatedly.

"Hi sweetie," she said, standing up to hug me. I kissed her cheek.

"What's up?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Came to see you graduate, since I missed your high school one," my mom said, fiddling with one of her many rings. I picked Monica up out of her chair, and as she squealed for me to put her down, I sat where she had been, and sat her on my lap. My mom threw me a look as Monica looked down blushing. I shook my head. She nodded.

"Well, I better go kids. I'll see you later," she said standing up.

"Bye Mom," I said.

"Bye, Ms. Bing," Monica said. Mom waved and left. Monica hit me.

"Why the HELL did you do that!" she asked furiously.

"We only have two chairs," I said shrugging. Monica rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

"Congradulations!" Monica almost deafened me, pulling me into a bone crushing embrace.

"Ouch, Mon!" I said jokingly. She kissed my cheek. I noticed she was wearing the bracelet I got her.

"So, what are you gonna do now that you have a degree and stuff?" she asked after releasing me from the death grip.

"My professor found me a really good job. What did Kip get you for your birthday?" I asked.

"Like you don't know!" she giggled.

"Right!" I laughed cluelessly. She hugged me again., and gun set off for Kip. Apparently they made up, judging by the amount of face-sucking. Just then, Phoebe came up behind me.

"Oh, you are such a smitten kitten," she said, crossing her arms.

"What?" I asked defensively. She rolled her eyes, then grabbed my hand.

"Come on, it's time for your graduation party,"

* * *

><p><p>

"Whooooo!" Ross screeched; Carol hung on to his arm for support. This was the first time I had ever seen Carol drunk. Gandalf was running around with some girl, prophesising about the zombie apocalypse. Kip was wasted; Monica was about half way there. They were in their private corner of the bar. Phoebe sat beside me at the bar. I had barely drank anything, however, Phoebe had drank almost as much as Gandalf. Still, she showed no signs of drunkenness.

"Phoebe, how come you're not drunk?" I asked. She snorted.

"Oh, please. I can hold my alcohol, unlike your pansy friends. I've been drinking since I was fourteen," she waved my question away. I laughed.

"I had my first tequila shot and my first cigarette when I was nine. I can't drink like you though," I said, taking a drag on my cigarette. Phoebe made a face.

"You know, Monica doesn't like you smoking those," she said. I rolled my eyes and put it out in the ashtray.

"Is 'Monica' happy?" I asked putting air quotes around Monica.

"Yes, yes she is. You need to quit. Jack and coke," she ordered when the bar tender came around.

"Triple vodka on the rocks," I said as he walked away. Phoebe looked at me.

"What, Pheebs?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Someone's drinking heavy tonight. What's wrong?" she asked, adding a thanks when the bartender brought our drinks. She sipped hers, while I downed mine.

"I'm fine, just wanna get drunk," I said.

"Okay, then I'm just gonna get Ross and Carol to their new apartment before they do it in the middle of the bar," she said. "Pay for my drink."

"Okay," I said quietly. I saw Monica and Kip dancing, Monica's scotch almost spilling.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><p>

My head hurt. So bad.

I sat up and looked around. I was on Monica's couch. On top of me was a sleeping Monica, and on the floor was a passes out Kip. I maneuvered out from under Monica, walking into her kitchen to make coffee. Then I stumbled into her bathroom to find aspirin. The bottle said to take two. I took about five. In an hour, I felt a lot better.

I sat at Monica's table and drank a whole pot of coffee. When Kip started stirring, I left. As soon as I walked into the hall, I saw a For Rent sign on the apartment less then ten steps away. I practically ran down the stairs to the building manager.

* * *

><p><p>

By Sunday afternoon, Ross, Kip, Carol, Phoebe, Monica, and I had all over mine and Kip's stuff in and unpacked in apartment four. The couch Monica had picked was sitting the six of us.

"Well, you officially live across the hall!" Monica said. Phoebe nodded.

"Good, maybe now we'll have food," I said. Monica thumped me.

"You guys want to go back to our place and watch Laverne and Shirley in spanish?" Phoebe asked.

"Why in Spanish?" Carol asked.

"We can't find the remote," Monica said. I shrugged.

"I'm in," I said. Ross and Carol nodded.

"Us too," Ross said.

"I gotta go see about that interview. I'll see you later, Mon," Kip said, standing up. "Bye, guys," Everyone but me responded.

"Well, let's go," I said, pushing Phoebe off of me. "I start working tomorrow, so I may as well have fun before corporate America sucks me into its evil clutches." Everyone laughed and followed me into apartment five, enjoying one last night before all kinda of grew up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for the short and slow updates; I'm really trying to keep on top of everything. Anyway, I hope you like this, and, as always, reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>July, 1990<span>  
><strong>

"This is soo fun, guys. Thanks for inviting me," I said sarcastically as I lay on Monica's couch. Monica flicked a hotel at me, then went back to the game of Monopoly she was playing with Kip, Ross, and Carol. "Where's Pheebs? She'll play cowboy with me,"

"I don't know; she left this morning talking about 'kicking some street ass after work.'" Monica said, taking two hundred dollars.

"Ugh…" I moaned. Carol, who was sitting on the floor in front of me, pinched my leg.

"Quit your bitching, Chandler. Can you think of a better game to play?" she asked, moving her piece to jail.

"Yes, we should get drunk and play spin the bottle, or truth or dare," I said. Ross shook his head.

"No, man," he said. Monica and Carol nodded.

"Yes!" they both said. Kip shrugged.

"Okay, yeah," he said. I stood up and went to get Monica's shot glasses. She and Carol grabbed various bottles of alcohol and started mixing something in the blender. I sat the glasses down.

"What'cha makin'" I asked.

"Tiki Death Punch," they answered, pouring half the bottle of rum into the blender.

"Righto," I said, moving into the living room with the glasses. A few minutes later, they came in with five glasses of Tiki Death Punch, handing them out. I grabbed a bottle of tequila.

"Okay, what are the truth or dare rules?" Ross asked. I grinned.

"Okay, the rules. No one can dare Mon and Ross to do anything gross. If you pick truth, and don't want to say it, you have to take a shot of tequila. If you don't do the dare, the same thing happens," I said, plopping down in the small circle that had formed around the coffee table.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Monica asked. I smiled.

"I think Ross should," I said. He bumped his fists together.

"Okay, Chandler, truth or dare?" he asked me. I grinned, drinking some punch.

"Dare,"

"Um, I dare you to… run up and down the street in your underwear," he said after a second.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said, downing the rest of my punch. I walked out side and down the stairs. No one was downstairs, so I started pulling off my clothes. When I was completely stripped to my boxers, I started sprinting up the street, glad it was late. The few people out on the street stared and laughed. I turned quickly, heading back to the apartment. Once in the lobby, I pulled my clothes back on. I bounded up the stairs, bursting through the door to apartment five. Everybody was clambering in through the window. I gave a bow, and they all laughed. We all reassembled in the circle.

"Okay, so, Carol, truth or dare?" I asked. She smiled.

"Truth," she said, timidly. I looked at Monica, and smiled.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I said, laughing at her face. Ross seemed to tense.

"Yes, at my sixteenth birthday party we were all drunk," she said. Ross relaxed and kissed her cheek. I looked at Monica and winked. She stifled a giggle. Carol's eyes locked on Monica.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. Monica took on her competitive voice, but didn't seem to feel very daring.

"Truth," she said. Carol thought for a second. Then she smiled.

"Who was the first person you had sex with?" she asked. Ross started choking. Monica blushed.

"Dare," she said quickly, glancing sideways at me. Carol laughed.

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question," Monica shook her head.

"Nope, I swore I'd never tell anyone. Hand me a shot, Chandler," she said, pulling away quickly when our hands accidentally touched. She downed the shot and made a face. Then she turned on Kip.

"Truth or dare, Kips?" she asked, all embarrassment replaced by competitiveness.

"Dare," he said simply, drinking his punch. Monica grinned, and whispered in his ear. He shook his head violently, until she whispered something else. Then he nodded.

"We'll be back," he groaned, then stood up, pulling Monica with him. She laughed and pulled him to her room. Jealousy shot through me. Until they came back out.

Kip was wearing Monica's clothes. A pink Madonna shirt and a short skirt, complete with a matching purse and high heels. Monica padded happily across the floor in her barefooted state, while Kip tripped and stumbled his way back. They both sat down, Monica landing half way in my lap. I looked up at Carol, who was making a motion with her arm, wrapping it around her waist. I quickly got what she meant, wrapping my arm around Monica before she could move. I moved my mouth close to her ear.

"Who was your first?" I asked quietly. She only smiled at me.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back before slipping out of my arm back to Kip, who was going on about how he would take the shot next time. Finally he turned to Ross.

"Truth or dare?" he asked. By the time Ross answered, the look on Monica's face told me this would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The next chapter will definitely have some drunken spin the bottle. If you want that, or anything else, please leave it in a review!**


	12. Author's Note

This is not an update. I'm sorry. My step-grandmother passed away last week, and I haven't felt like writing or doing much else. I am also moving, so I won't be updating anytime in the next week or so. Also, thank you for all of the lovely reviews. It's not really very normal to break fifty reviews around here, so you guys are fantastic! Thanks again for bearing with me through all of this.

-Rebeka


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm really trying, guys. I don't know if this is any good, but it's an update that is leading up to a better one. I was reading all of the reviews, and one in particular will Definatly be used! I'm gonna stop rambling, and get on with it. Review please.**

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna!" Carol slurred as the empty tequila bottle skidded to a stop on Kip. Ross looked unhappier than she did. And she ate the worm! Kip reluctantly leaned across our circle and kissed her lips quickly. Monica giggled.<p>

"Kip'seses tuurn!" she laughed, knocking back her scotch. Kip spun the bottle. It landed on Ross. He frowned.

"Not drunk enough," he said. Kip nodded. Ross spun it. Of course. It landed on Monica. He leaned across and kissed her cheek. The door flew open. Phoebe stumbled in.

"Hey guys!" she said, kicking her way between me and Ross. "Spin the bottle? Are you guys thirteen?" Monica busted out laughing. Kip was glaring at me. Carol was all over Ross, who was apparently crying.

"Yeah, 'cept they're drunk," I said, slinging an arm around her neck. Monica spun the bottle.

"Pheebs, you have blood on your neck," I said, wiping it off on my sleeve. Monica laughed and kissed Carol on the cheek.

"Chandler, what's up with them? Other than being drunk," Phoebe asked. I laughed.

"You've never been alone drunk with them. Okay, so every grouping drunks breaks down. Kip is the "angry at the world" drunk. Carol is the "needy girl" drunk. Ross is the "sad, hysterical" drunk. Monica is the "happy girl" drunk. The last group is the "girl turned stripper" drunk," I explained. Phoebe nodded.

"Oh. Yeah, I know those. I have been told I'm the "girl turned stripper."" she winked.

"Damn, Pheebs, we need to get you a drink," I laughed. Carol spun the bottle after Ross pulled her off of Kip. It landed on me.

"C'mere, Chan-Chan man!" she leaned across the circle. I met her in the middle, kissing her softly. She pulled back and smiled at me. I sat back next to Phoebe and Monica. Monica laughed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Your turn, Cha-La-La!" she sang. I thumped her head. I spun the bottle, crossing my fingers in my head. It spun agonizingly slow. Finally, it stopped. Phoebe.

I shrugged, and kissed her. Monica whistled. Phoebe spun it.

"I'm gonna go pee," I said, crossing to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><p>

When I got back, everyone yelled at me.

"Bing, get your ass in here! It's your turn!" Kip yelled. I sat down and spun the bottle. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the bottle stopped. On Monica. I turned to her. Before I could say anything, her lips were on mine. My hand immediately went to her hair. She parted her lips slightly. I slid my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She moaned. Someone whistled.

"I think that's enough, guys," Kip said. We kept kissing. Finally, she pulled away.

"Um… I'm gonna… go home," I said, standing up. I didn't hear anyone. I just drifted to my apartment and landed on the couch. In a spilt second, I was dreaming of Monica.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm trying my best to get out of my little funk, and today I have written half a million one shots, which won't be posted cause they suck. Anywho, I took my frustration out on this chapter as best I could. Reviews make me smile! :D **

* * *

><p>My haven of silence only lasted a few minutes.<p>

"What the HELL was that?" Kip half screamed, slamming the door behind him as he walked in.

"Hello to you, too, darling," I said sitting up. He pushed me back down on the couch.

"What is your damn problem?" he demanded. I looked up at him. Booze fueled anger filled his eyes.

"You already spend more time with her than I do. She only talks about you. And now, you're kissing her too." Thats what got me the most. I stood up, glad that I was a good four inches taller than Kip.

"First of all, we were playing Spin-the-damn-Bottle. She only talks about me cause we're FRIENDS! Lastly, I spend more time with her because you spend all of that time with those whores from your office. Monica deserves better than a son of a bitch like you," I spat at him. He looked like he was going to back off for a second, but then swung his balled up fist at me. Instinctively, I ducked. While he was off balance, I kneed his stomach, and twisted his arm around. Kip cried something that sounded like 'Uncle', so I let him go. He stumbled backwards. I turned towards my room. Suddenly, Kip ran into me, ramming my face into the wall. I heard the sickening crunch of my nose against the paneling. I was so distracted by it that I didn't hear the second crunch. I had turned around and thrown Kip down so hard, there was no doubt his arm was broken.

"OWWWW! BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY DAMN ARM!" Apparently, his screams were really loud. Phoebe came rushing in. She immediately ran to me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Your nose is broken!" she began to fuss over how weird my nose would look if they couldn't fix it. Then she saw Kip.

"Oh my God!" she said again. She and I picked Kip up and walked him to the door. He was still cursing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just hurry to the hospital,"

* * *

><p><p>

"And how did this happen?" the doctor asked. I sighed.

"Well you see Doctor… I didn't catch your name," I said. He smiled.

"I'll wait while you come up with a good story. And it's Lee Kudrow," he said shaking my hand. He had just finished setting my nose.

"Well, Dr. Kudrow, me and my buddy were goofing around and he accidentally punched me. On our way here, he tripped down a few steps and broke his arm," I said confidently. Dr. Kudrow smiled.

"Well, lucky for you, it was only a small fracture. It should heal in about a month, maybe a month and a half. Until then, avoid wearing sunglasses, eyeglasses, and anything that could put pressure on your nose," he said, then flipped his charts over. "Your friend on the other hand, Mr. Kipton, he broke his arm in twelve places. We had to knock him out just to get an X-ray," Wow. I broke Kip's arm in twelve places. And his name is Kipton.

"Wow. When can we leave?" I asked.

"Now, I guess," Dr. Kudrow said opening the door for me. "Just go sign the paperwork and you're free." I shook his hand again and left. I signed the paperwork and showed them my insurance card. Then I went to find Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs!" I said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She put an arm around my waist.

"Hey Chan! Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded then stopped.

"What about Kip?" I asked, not really caring. Phoebe just pointed to the door. Monica and Kip walked out into the parking lot. I nodded once more.

"Great. It's only 10:30 on a Friday night and I am stone cold sober in an ER. Could this day **be** any better?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"I think we can fix the sober problem. Come on!" she hailed a cab and muttered the address to the cabbie. He nodded and started driving. The five minute ride was silent. Finally we stopped. Phoebe paid the cab driver and pulled me out into the street. She stopped in front of a bar called 'Central Pub'.

"You've never been here before have you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Wow. It's only like a hundred steps from your apartment." Phoebe pulled me in, straight to the bar.


	15. Chapter 14

**As I write to you from my bed, kitten just clawed my eye.**

**Anywho, I have some loverly, awesome reviewers! You all make me happy! Like, Chandler dance happy! So thank you to all over the people who reviewed, especially: Shyfighter, Regina-Phalange29, Exintaris, and PancakeWonderz! You guys have given me a lot of structure to this story! **

**Please help me catch any error that I make or have made in the past; I write on my iPod and it totally sucks. I need my own laptop. :D**

**So… the word I'm looking for is… anyway… on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>August 31, 1990<strong>

"King me!" Phoebe screamed excitedly. I groaned, and flipped her piece over. "Oh, that's the third one! You have to draw a card, Chandler!" I grudgingly took a card.

"It's a seven," I announced. Then I reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "G9!" The door opened, and Carol walked in. She looked at us sprawled on the floor with the various game boards between us.

"What are you guys playing?" she asked incredulously. I looked at Phoebe.

"I dunno, but Pheebs is kicking my ass at it. What's up?" I asked, sitting up. Carol sat on the arm of the couch.

"Are those Monica's games?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Phoebe nodded.

"Don't tell her, cause I think we lost one of the Scrabble tiles," Phoebe said, then looked at her watch. "Anyways, I have to go; I'm thirty minutes late for work." She hugged me, and kissed my cheek. "Bye Chan. Bye Carol!" After she was gone, Carol gave me her famous 'spill it' stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Is there something going on between you and Phoebe?" she asked. I laughed.

"No. We just get each other. She's the only one who will play cowboy and G.I. Joes with me," I said. Carol nodded.

"Okay. Anyway, Ross asked me to ask you if you wanted to be his best man," she stated.

"Sure. I'd love to. One question though. Why not Kip?" I asked. She picked at a thread on the couch.

"One, you're Ross's bestfriend. Two, because Kip and Monica are having 'problems'." she said. I frowned.

"What kind of problems?" I asked.

"Kip came over smelling like perfume. When Monica asked him about it, he said that she apparently didn't trust him. She tried to say that she loved him and he stormed out, saying that if she didnt trust him, then they needed some time apart," Carol said. I was shocked. How stupid was he?

"Is she okay?" I asked. Carol shrugged.

"Said she was, but then when I left she started crying and locked the door. She doesn't want to see anyone," she said. I nodded.

"Hey, are you and Ross busy tonight?" I asked. She shook her head. "All five of us should go see a movie."

"What about me?" Kip said as he walked through the door, sitting down a bag of groceries. Carol stared at him. I laughed.

"Why the hell would I invite you?" I asked. He stared at me.

"Whoa, who shit in your cornflakes?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Who did you screw last night?" I asked in response. His goofy smiled faded.

"Your mom, why?" he responded. I jumped on him. I got in a few good hits before Carol pulled me off.

"Come on, Chandler!" she yelled as she pulled me out the door.

"I suggest you be gone when I get back, Kipton!" I screamed at him. Carol continued to pull me until we were outside, walking towards the bar Phoebe showed me. It was like our hangout, except for Kip.

"What was that?" Carol demanded, as we sat at the bar.

"Beer and a triple vodka on the rocks," I ordered. "Phoebe, Ross, Kip, and Monica are the only people who know my mom, and Kip especially knows how sensitive I am about her."

"Why are you so sensitive about your mom?" Carol asked. I sighed.

"You know Nora Tyler Bing?" I asked. Carol nodded.

"She's your mom?" I nodded. "Oh."

"And a while back, I saw Kip kissing Carly. While he was with Monica. I made him promised not to cheat on Monica or I would hurt him." I downed my vodka.

"We should kill him. Or tell Monica," she said. I paid for our drinks.

"So you, me, Ross, Pheebs, and Mon at the movies tonight?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright!"

* * *

><p>"That movie sucked! It wasn't even funny!" Phoebe complained as we all walked down the street. I put my arm over her shoulder and my other arm around Monica, who was laughing.<p>

"Pheebs, it was a scary movie," Ross said.

"Not really," Carol laughed.

"It was the _Exorcist III_!"Ross yelled.

"Oh, so it was only scary for you," Monica said. We all laughed except for Ross.

"You guys want a really scary movie?" I asked. Monica looked up at me.

"What movie?" she and Carol asked. I grinned.

"_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_," I said. Carol laughed. Monica groaned.

"That's not a scary movie, Chan," Carol said. I frowned.

"It is when your dad takes you to see it when you're seven!" I defended. Everyone laughed.

"I've never seen it," Phoebe said. Everyone gasped.

"Okay, we have to do this right, then. Monica, you get the rice, newspaper, and water pistols. Carol, you get the flashlights or lighters, noisemakers, and rubber gloves. Ross, you get the confetti, toilet paper, and toast. Pheebs, you get party hats, bells, and cards. I'll go get the movie, and we'll meet at my apartment in half an hour."

* * *

><p>"So, what's all this stuff for?" Phoebe asked. Monica passes around all of the props and settled beside me, with Phoebe on my other side, Ross and Carol beside her. Kip had apparently taken my advice and left.<p>

"You do stuff with it. I'll tell you when. Shhh…," I said as the movie started. Monica and I sang along with the_ Science Fiction Double Feature_, and did a few of the call back lines(p.s. if you don't know what these are, google it:)). Then came the wedding.

"Okay, Pheebs. When we throw rice, you throw rice," I whispered. A few seconds later we threw our rice.

"This is a weird movie," Phoebe whispered to me after we sang _Dammit Janet_.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, we had thrown and used everything. Ross and Carol had gone home, and I had finally gotten Monica to leave the mess an go home. Me and Phoebe sat on the couch with my head in her lap.<p>

"So, did you like the movie?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yeah, I did. I was way better than that other movie," she said, playing with my hair.

"It was," I laughed, sitting up. I put my arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on my chest. I glanced down at her.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back. Then I kissed her. It was soft and awkward, just like any other first kiss. It slowly melted into something different, though. Lips moved faster and more passionately. She moved into my lap, and threaded her long, calloused fingers into my hair. I cupped her soft, beautiful face, my tongue sliding against hers. She moaned. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. I sighed.

"This," I whispered back. She nodded.

"You're right. It was a great kiss, though," she stood up and stretched. I stood beside her and followed suit.

"You wanna go get a drink?" I asked, touching her arm.

"Sure," she said, taking my hand. I laced my fingers with her, glad some one understood.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I don't ship Phoebe/Chandler. I DO NOT ship them, this is a Mondler I don't get anthing from writing about the Rocky Horror Picture Show, except maybe some rude reviews if you watch it and have no sense of humor, or a normal one. I own nothing in this story, except for the beginning, when I told you my cat clawed me. That happened. And I'm rambling. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

September 20, 1990

"I can't believe they're getting married tomorrow!" Monica exclaimed from her spot next to me on her couch. I laughed sarcastically.

"I can't believe you forgave Kip," I said plaintively, standing up. She sighed and followed me into the kitchen.

"Look, Chandler, I really like Kip. And I know you and Phoebe don't think he's good for me. But I do. I trust him. Please trust me," Monica. I hugged her, laying my head on top of hers.

"I trust you. Its him I'm not to great with," I whispered, and broke our hug.

"Thank you, Chandler. And I have a question. Are you and Phoebe, like, together?" she asked shyly.

"No, we're not. She's just the only person who will play Cowboy and Indian with me," I grinned. Monica rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're twenty-two. Everyone knows that after you turn twenty-two you play Aliens," she said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Phoebe and Aliens, don't you girls have to cry over the dress before the rehearsal?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I better go. Can I borrow your jacket? It's cold and wet outside," she asked, looking out my window at the drizzling rain. I had my jacket off before she finished her sentence. She pulled it on, and kissed my cheek before standing up.

"Thanks, Chan! See you at the dinner," she called going out the door.

"Welcome," I managed to choke out. I touched the spot on my cheek. That little jealous monster inside of me may have been asleep, but he sure as hell was awake now.

* * *

><p><p>

"I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, dude," Gandalf said, sitting down his third empty beer bottle. Ross nodded. After the rehearsal dinner, Ross, Gandalf, and I went back to Ross's apartment, and the girls back to Monica's. Just thinking about Monica made my cheek burn.

"That would suck. You know what else sucks? This party," I said, sipping my beer. Ross rolled his eyes.

"I told you I didn't want one," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Which is why I got three tickets for the Rangers anyway," I laughed at his expression.

"Awesome! Let's go!" he said, jumping up.

"Whoa, man. It's only six. The game starts at seven," I said. He sat down. "What's up with Kip not being at the rehearsal?"

"He's on some business trip," Ross said, then mumbled something that sounded like 'spineless bastard'.

"So, where are you and Carol going on your Honeymoon?" Gandalf asked.

"Hawaii," Ross said. He was apparently still mad about Kip.

"Let's go get some drinks before the game," I suggested, standing up. They nodded in agreement and put on their jackets. I stood by the door, remembering I gave mine to Monica, and that I was to lazy to get another. Again, the thought of her dark hair and soft lips set my cheek on fire.

* * *

><p><p>

When I woke up, my first coherent thought was "Damn." My back hurt. I was cold. I was missing a sock. And I was hung over. Big time. I sat up.

"Fantastic," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. We were on a boat. Ross and Gandalf were sprawled out on the deck. Luckily, we were still tied to the dock. Unfortunately, I didn't know where the hell we were.

"We missed the game," Ross said, sitting up.

"Shit. We missed the game. Where the hell are we, and why do we have a snake bite kit?" Gandalf asked, picking it up. I lifted my sock less foot to reveal a bandage.

"Wow," I said. Ross poked it.

"Can you walk?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think. Where is my sock and shoe?" I asked looking around. Ross held up a shoe. I took it. However, we could not find the sock. I glanced at my watch, to notice it was two o'clock.

"Holy shit! Your wedding is in less than four hours and we don't know where the hell we are!" I shouted standing up. We stumbled off the boat, running toward the sound of cars.

* * *

><p><p>

"Well, that was nice," I said as I sat next to Monica at our table. Monica laughed.

"Nice that you three actually made it. What did you guys do last night?"

"What did you three do last night?" I asked defensively.

"Cried over the dress, ate ice cream, and talked about you… guys! You guys," she said quickly turning her head as Ross and Carol walked in.

"She does look really beautiful," I said. Monica nodded.

"Now, do you have your speech?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, and patted my jacket pocket.

"Although, I think I was supposed to write my own," I said. Monica stuck her tongue out at me. Ross and Carol made their way and sat down. I gulped and made my way up to the microphone on the small stage.

"Hi. For those of you who don't know me, you're lucky. And the ones that do are probably thinking 'Oh God'." Laughter followed throughout the room. "Anyway, I'm Chandler. Ross asked me to be his best man for God knows why. Now, I have known Ross and Carol for several years, seen them through their ups and downs. I know that their friends and families care a lot for them, because Monica took a lot of time to write this speech for me." Again, laughter echoed through the room. I folded up the paper and placed it back in my pocket. " I'm not going to tell any embarrassing stories about Ross, even though I have a ton. I'm just going to say how beautiful Carol looks, and that she deserves a great man. And also that Ross is lucky to have snatched her up before she found one." everyone laughed this time, even Monica and her mother. "To Ross and Carol, I wish you guys a long and happy marriage!" I raised my glass, and so did everyone else. I made my way down, and Monica punched me on my arm on her way up.

"I spent a long time on that damn speech!" she whispered as she walked to the microphone.

"Nice speech," Phoebe whispered as I sat down next to her. Monica's speech started. It was much more sentimental than mine.

"Thanks," I whispered back, "Mon's pissed at me."

"She won't be. She likes you too much, and you like her," Phoebe replied. I grinned.

"Loosely quoting the Beatles doesn't fix everything," I said, then raised my glass to Monica's toast. When she sat down, I tapped her shoulder.

"Who's the other groomsmen?" I asked, motioning to the guy beside Gandalf.

"My cousin. Ross had no friends in high school. The other bridesmaid is Carol's sister," she replied.

"Oh. Well, it looks like Ross and Carol are about to dance," I said as they stood up. Slow music played as Ross and Carol glided over the floor, smiles plastered over their faces.

"Yeah," she whispered as people filled the dance floor. Phoebe and Gandalf slipped into the crowd on the floor. I looked at her, and noticed the tear that was sliding down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"This is not acceptable," I said, showing her the tear on the end of my finger. "I will not have the second most beautiful woman here crying."

"Second most?" she said smiling, as I wiped away another tear.

"Yeah, well I heard that you're not supposed to say someone looks more beautiful than the bride, even if it's true." I said. "I would ask you to dance, but I have two right feet." That made her grin.

"Don't you mean left?" she asked.

"No, I meant right," I said.

"Oh, then I'll take my chances," she smiled.

"Okay, then. Miss Geller, may I have this dance?" I asked, extending my hand.

"Yes you may, Mister Bing," she said, taking my hand. The song ended, and a few couples left the floor. But, before we could dance, Phoebe came running to us.

"Mon! We've got a number five in the kitchen!" she whispered.

"Oh my God!" she almost screamed as she scrambled towards the kitchen.

"Sorry for ruining your dance," Phoebe said.

"It's okay," I shrugged. Then a song I didn't expect came on.

"The Safety Dance," I laughed. "I'm going outside for a bit. Oh and Pheebs? That guy by the door has looked extremely jealous since you started talking to me," I said, then walked towards the door. "I need to smoke."

* * *

><p><p>

"Stop freaking out Mon, you fixed the cake, it looked fine," I said. Almost everyone was gone. Phoebe had left with the guy from earlier. Ross and Carol were probably on a plane to Hawaii now.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. She relaxed. The second to last song went off.

"Dance with me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course," she answered. I took her hand and pulled her out to the dimly lit dance floor. I smiled, recognizing Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight._ Monica laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear," I sang along softly. My arms encircled her waist; hers went around my neck. "And I said Darling, you look wonderful tonight."

Monica looked up at me, a tear threatening her gorgeous eyes.

"Why were you crying earlier?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "When did you get so tall?"

"Do you want me to be shorter?" I asked, jokingly.

"No, you're the perfect hight for me to do this," she said, standing on her toes. I leant forward and brushed my lips against her slightly open ones. Her hands slid into my hair, her tongue dancing against mine as the last line of the song played against the empty room.

"Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

* * *

><p><p>

**When I write, I write for me.**

**I don't need your charity.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm tired. Really tired. I'm sorry I've been neglecting this story. In other news, holy guacomole! Over a hundred views! You guys rock! This chapter is pretty much what I had a dream about after trying to write this chapter. So, pretty please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>December 30, 1990<strong>

"This has to stop!" she exclaimed frustratedly, falling back on her pillow. Her dark silky hair splayed out at the contact. I rolled over on my side to face her.

"I know," I managed to say before she went on her familiar rant.

"I mean, even if he is cheating on me, which is not confirmed nor denied, this is not right!" she almost yelled.

"You say that every time, Monica, and it doesn't stop," I whispered. She rolled over to face me, and buried her face into my neck, her hands clenched against my bare chest. I snaked my arms around her tiny waist, tracing small circles on her back.

"I know," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31, 1990<strong>

"Hey, Chan Chan!" I cringed at his voice. Kip sauntered into our apartment. I hadn't seen him in ages, which wasn't all that unusual.

"Hi; home for New Year then?" I asked. He grinned like an idiot.

"Yep. Have you seen Mon today? I got her something from my last trip," he said. I laughed.

"Where from?" I asked bitterly.

"Atlantic City," he said.

"Why would a flooring salesman be doing in Atlantic City? Been with one of your girlfriends?" I asked. His face darkened.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Kip said, flopping onto my couch.

"Well, you're on my couch, so it is my business," I said.

"Our couch," he said standing up.

"No, you see, when you pay for something, it's usually considered yours. So, my couch," I said, stepping towards him. "So, pretty much the entire apartment is mine."

"I pay the rent, asshole," he said, pushing me.

"Not for the past five months you haven't," I said, pushing him back. He swung at me and then, I don't know. I swung back. My fist connected with his eye, then my elbow scraped across his lip. Kip was on the floor with a busted lip and a black eye, and I had a bite mark on the back of my hand. "I hope all of your shit is gone when I get back. And I suggest you don't go to Monica's," I said, then walked out of the apartment right across the hall.

"Hey, Chan," Phoebe called from the couch.

"Happy New Years Eve!" Carol said from the table. I ignored both of them, walking straight to Monica at the sink, pulling her lips to mine. Her hands slid into my hair, lips parting almost instantly. I slid my hands under her butt, lifting her to the counter. My hand slipped up the back of her shirt, tracing odd shapes. She moaned into my mouth. I broke away.

"I love you, Monica Geller," I said, slightly panting. She smiled more than I had seen her smile in the past year.

"I love you, Chandler Bing," she said, kissing me again. Phoebe and Carol squealed. I scooped Monica off of the counter. Ignoring all of their questions, I carried Monica into her bedroom.

"I love you," she whispered as I laid her on her bed.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>11:55 P.M.<strong>

"Shots, shots, shots!" I yelled, sitting at the bar by Monica. "And a scotch on the rocks with a twist." Monica smiled at me.

"Isn't that how we met?" she joked. I grinned.

"No, that's how we had sex, sweetheart. We met because of your brother," I said, interlacing my fingers with hers.

"We need to thank him," she laughed, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Canada," I said. Monica stared at me.

"What about Canada?" she asked.

"That's where we were before the wedding. We woke up on a boat in Canada with no money and a snake bite kit," I said, grinning.

"Idiot. But you're my idiot," she said. Then the count down started.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" was shouted throughout the bar."Happy New Year, Mon," I whispered, my forehead pressed against hers.

"Happy New Year, Chan," she whispered back, her lips meeting mine. My new year resolution? Marry that girl.


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a possible last Chapter. Reviews are great!**

* * *

><p><strong>September, 1993<strong>

I walked into the bar to see Monica sitting at the bar, talking to Chris, the bar tender. She waved me over.

"Hey, Mon," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Sweetie. You wanna hear something that sucks?" she asked.

"Do I ever!" I said enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Chris says they're shutting down the bar!" she said. I dropped my jaw.

"No way!" I said, actually not believing. We had hung out here for three years, drinking, playing pool, and kissing. A lot of that.

"Yeah, apparently they're turning it some kinda coffee place!" Monica exclaimed.

"Just coffee? Where are we gonna hang out now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Hey have you picked a room mate yet?" she asked.

" You betcha!" I exclaimed. She looked excited.

"Is it the Italian guy?" she said hopefully.

"Mhm, yeah right!" I laughed.

"He's cute," she said. I stared at her.

"You better hope your boyfriend didn't hear you say that," I said, mocking seriousness. Monica grinned.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she said, pecking my lips. "Oh, look, the pool table's free. Rack 'em up. I'll be back in a minute. Get ready for me to whip your butt."

"Okay, but after that, we're shootin' some pool," I grinned as she shook her head. I racked the balls, but I dropped the cue. It rolled under a table that was occupied by some 'Better than you' girls.

"Sorry, I dropped my ball," I said, then stooped down and picked it up.

"Yeah, so?" one girl who looked vaguely familiar. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Monica. Every step I took, the little black box in my pocket got heavier and heavier.

" Oh my God, I went to high school with her," Monica said, pointing to familiar girl. "Rachel! Hi!"

"Monica!" Familiar girl squealed, and held up her left ring finger.

"Is she giving me the finger?" Monica asked me.

"Monica! Look! Hi! What do ya think?" Rachel held out her left hand, on it a huge diamond. It made me unsure of my 1.5 karat diamond and sapphire ring.

"Oh my God, you can't even see where the Titanic hit it," Monica laughed uneasily. I felt awkward.

"Yes, his name is Barry, he's a doctor, thank you very much," Rachel said, admiring the ring herself.

" Awww, just like you always wanted. Congratulations," Monica said.

"Thank you. So how-how 'bout you, are-are you seeing anybody?" Rachel asked with an expectant look on her face.

"Yes. Actually, this is my boyfriend," Monica said, motioning to me. I smiled, knowing it was time.

"No," I said. Monica and Rachel stared at me. "Not your boyfriend."

"What?" Monica asked surprised.

"I was hoping that I could be your husband," I said. Monica's mouth hung open. I pulled out the black velvet box. I dropped to one knee. "Monica Geller, will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears and Rachel was gasping at the ring. Monica dropped down in front of me and kissed me. When we stood up, I slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes," she whispered as her arms wound around my neck. The bar erupted in applause.

"Oh my God, it beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I asked, glad that I had the right ring.

"It's perfect," Monica said. "Just like you."

* * *

><p>"You wanna know a secret?" I asked her as we walked Up to her apartment.<p>

"What?" she asked, still tightly clung to me.

"I bought that ring the week we started dating," I said. She hit my shoulder.

"Why did you wait so freakin' long to use it?" she asked. I shrugged. We paused outside her door. "I would have said yes the day you bought it."

"I love you, Monica Geller."

"That's Bing to you."

I smiled and kissed my soon- to- be Mrs. Bing.

"Oh and you remember that girl down there?" Monica asked. I nodded. "I bet you ten bucks I never see that girl again."

"You're on, Mon," I said, kissing her again. "Ready to tell everyone?"

"Let's do this shit," she said smiling.


End file.
